The Lost Balance
by steveshakespere
Summary: The world is spiraling out of control, and Ash is nowhere to save it! So it's up to a trainer from Johto and a PI from Hoenn to set the balance right, and maybe find out more than they bargained for about each other!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Steveshakespere here! I have a special treat for all of you! This is a stroy that I am co-authoring with a good friend. They are going to write all the chapters that are from Lunar's perspective, and I am going to write the chapters from Steve's perspective.(coincidence? I think not!) So, to buisness:

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, OR THIS CHAPTER! I DO NOT OWN LUNAR, DRAKEL, SOREN OR ANY OTHER OF LUNAR'S POKEMON! (I own Steve and the second chapter though.)

Lunar: 15

Steve: 15

* * *

Lunar was walking through Ecruteak City to get to Olivine City, but she also loved to look up at the Bell Tower. Some say, that when the sun sets, you could see the legendary Pokémon that lands there. And she believed it. She went to Ecruteak every evening to watch the sunset and see the Bell Tower sparkle in the fading light, and try to catch a glimpse of the rainbow the legendary Pokémon makes. She wanted to go into the tower badly, but she wasn't allowed to. The monks that guard the tower say that you have to be chosen to be allowed into the Bell Tower. She smiled as the sun set and the tower shone with rainbow light.

The myths and stories about the legendary Pokémon of the Johto region are her strong point, but she also realizes that Johto isn't the only region out there. Lunar looked off into the distance past the Bell tower. There were many more regions, and each one had different Pokémon, or at least they did from the stories she had heard. She wanted very much to explore the other regions of the world, but couldn't. Her mother was very ill and she needed to stick around to take care of her. Her father had died of the same illness that her mother was now suffering from. She scratched her head. She couldn't remember much about her father, because he had died when she was only 5 years old.

She looked down at the Umbreon beside her. "Come on Drakel, we have to head to Olivine." Drakel wasn't her first Pokémon, but they still shared a strong bond.

"Umbre!" Drakel said happily, and then ran off.

"Drakel, wait for me!" Lunar laughed and chased after him, but stopped to listen to two ladies that were standing outside of a house. She wasn't really the type to eavesdrop, but she would if it involved one of two things. One, if it was about a myth, or, two, if it was about the weather. And this time it was about the weather.

"Did you hear about the storm that's coming tonight?" "Yeah I heard it is supposed to really bad. From what I've heard, I wouldn't want to go out in it." The other lady nodded her agreement, said goodbye, and then went into the house as the other one walked away.

'A storm?" Lunar thought. 'Nah, can't be that bad.' She shrugged and ran after the Umbreon again.

Lunar was wrong about the storm. It was very bad. They had only reached the Moo-Moo farm when it started pouring down rain, and the wind started howling. She leaned against the side of the barn to try to get out of the winds.

'It'll be better if I fly there instead of walk.' She thought and returned Drakel to his Pokéball. She took out a Pidgeot and got on his back. "We have to hurry home, Soren, before it gets any worse." She had to yell just to hear herself. The Pidgeot understood her and took off into the air. When they finally made it high into the sky, the winds picked again, tossing Lunar and Soren around. Soren began to tire, and started losing altitude. He finally couldn't take any more and fainted, sending them into a nosedive towards the sea. "Soren return!" She yelled, recalling the Pidgeot into his Pokéball before they hit the water. She made a large splash in the angry, turbulent sea. She struggled to the surface to take a quick breath, but was pulled under by the current. The waters were very fierce, and Lunar was panicking. In her panicking, she forgot that she had a water type Pokémon that could swim. She was tossed around like a rag doll, hitting any rock that the water cascaded past. She struggled to the surface to try to take one last breath, but the sea didn't allow it. She felt herself being thrown up onto land, and before she lost consciousness, she saw a sign on the beach. "Keep… our waters… clean… Thank you, the… mayor… of… Mossdeep City…" She read, then, everything went black.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know SOMEONE'S reading my work! And thanks to my friend for co-authoring this with me! SS out!


	2. Chapter 2

The plot thickens as a new character is introduced!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! (however, this chapter and the charries in it are mine.)

Steve-15

Luner-15

* * *

It had been a nice, sunny day in Mossdeep City before the storm rolled in. Private Investigator Steve Soran had been investigating a kidnapping at an outdoor market when the storm broke. It hit with such speed and spontaneity that even the seafaring Pokémon had no warning. Rain lashed at the market, forcing Steve and his partners into a store to wait it out.

"Some storm, eh, Kagura?" He said, turning to his left. The Gardevoir beside him nodded in agreement, and then went back to her attempts to psychically see the events of the case. A yank at his pants leg caused him to look down, and he smiled as he said, "Calm down! There's no way you can find the scent in this storm, Lyn. Just relax until it passes!" He reached down and petted the on-edge Linoone, and she curled up at his feet and fell asleep. "You too, Kagura. Relax." She nodded again, and sat down by Lyn. Steve fished around in his briefcase and pulled out a small notepad. He flipped it open to an empty page and began writing. 'August 4; Investigating a kidnapped Psyduck. Psychic analysis is yielding little. Unable to find the scent of the client's Psyduck. Off the record, I believe the Psyduck just got confused and wandered off, but the client is convinced a jealous cousin is behind it… At least this'll pay the bills for a few months… If only this freaky rain would stop…" He looked up as he wrote and, to his surprise, the rain had stopped as suddenly as it had begun. And stranger still, there was no sign that it had rained! There were no puddles in the streets, no wet pavement, no clouds, no nothing! Steve scratched his head, then shrugged and beckoned his partners outside.

The temperature and humidity had risen to unbearable levels. Steve wiped his brow, which had grown extreemily sweaty in the few seconds that he had been outside.

"This weather isn't natural. Something strange is going on…" His musings were interrupted by a tug on his coat sleeve. "What is it Kagura?" She pointed towards the ocean. "The beach? Not now. We can go as soon as we finish up here." He turned around and began looking at the ground, but Kagura grabbed his fedora from his head and ran as fast as she could with it towards the coast line. "Hey! Stupid Gardevoir… This had better be important…" He ran in the direction she had gone, Lyn barely keeping up. He slowed down when he crested a hill and saw Kagura standing by the water, then sped up again when he saw what was at her feet. A girl, no older than him, was sprawled out unconscious on the sand, his hat resting on her head. As he approached, he knelt down and felt her pulse. "Her pulse is weak, and she's feverish. I think she's dehydrated too. Good catch, Kagura… Sorry about doubting you." She smiled, acknowledging the apology. "We need to get her out of the sun and to a doctor!" He bent over and scooped her up out of the sand, and carried her as fast as he could into town.

* * *

Interesting... Read and Review!


End file.
